kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Rufus Albarea
|seiyuu = Daisuke Hirakawa |voiceactor = D.C. Douglas |birthDate = S.1177 |aliases = Jade Rook |gender = Male |occupation = * Governor General (former) * Director (former) * Chief of Staff (former) |affilliation = * Crossbell government (former) * Ironblood * Thors Military Academy (former) * Noble Alliance (former) |relatives = * Unnamed mother * Helmut Albarea's brother (father) * Helmut (adoptive father) * Jusis (cousin) |nationality = Erebonian |hobbies = * Falconry * Hunting }} Rufus Albarea ( ルーファス・アルバレア), also known as Jade Rook ( ), is the primary member of the Ironbloods, the governor general of Crossbell during its imperial occupation, former chief of staff of the Noble Alliance. Profile Introduced as the oldest son of Duke Helmut Albarea, head of one of the Four Great Houses, and half brother to Jusis Albarea. Rufus Albarea is a hard person to define and a even harder person to define his true alliances. While he maintains a always calm persona, it is hard to see what he thinks or whether he is being honest at times. He seems to care for his younger brother, Jusis Albarea and his father, the former Duke Albarea, but even that is unsure. Rufus can therefore be defined as someone who holds his cards close to his chest. He is an expert at court-style dueling. Childhood reveals, however, that Rufus is not related to Helmut Albarea at all: he was born as the extramarital son of the wife of the duke and the duke's younger, now banished brother. The duke knew, however, but to uphold the honour of House Albarea, Rufus was treated as his own child. When the duke's legitimate son Jusis was born through a relationship with a commoner, he kept Jusis at a distance since he had commoner blood running through his veins. Ironbloods At the end of the Hundred Days War, the commoner-born chancellor Giliath Osborne was elected and restrained the Four Great Houses. In S.1194, at the age of 17, Rufus is tasked by his father to threaten Osborne and employs the jaeger corps Arngarmr. Osborne, however, saw through Rufus' plan and had the entire corps assassinated, leaving Vulcan as the only survivor. at the falconry. ( )]] Rufus is invited to a falconry competition in Heimdallr by Baron Teo Schwarzer, who taught Rufus a lot about the practice and its etiquettes. It is at the falconry where Rufus meets the man who turned the tables on his plan: Osborne had already worked out that Rufus was behind the attempted assault. He approaches Rufus to ask whether he was bored enough to want to play with fire and argues his life must be hollow carrying out the wishes of his family only because they are family. Osborne continues by expressing his anticipation toward the day that Rufus would overcome his father. Rufus joined Osborne's group of Ironbloods as its primary member. Realising that he may be nothing but a substitute son for Osborne, he stresses that Osborne is very special to him and the other Ironbloods. They pledge full loyalty to him, not unlike how the Anguis of Ouroboros pledged their loyalty to the Grandmaster. Undercover On behalf of Duke Albarea, Rufus deals with business both within the Kreuzen Province managed by his father as well as negotiating and coordinating with the rulers of other provinces. Citizens of Bareahard hold great pride in Rufus, whose abilities on his age are rivalled only by Prince Olivert Reise Arnor. Both are said to dominate high society conversations. Alongside Olivert Reise Arnor, Irina Reinford and Carl Regnitz, Rufus served as a director for the Thors Military Academy. During the Erebonian Civil War, Rufus served as the chief of staff of the Noble Alliance. His reputation as a genius military strategist, who is said to hold nothing back in battle, served Duke Cayenne, leader of the Noble Alliance, to the utmost of his abilities. Governer General On 31 December S.1204, Rufus reveals himself as the primary member of the Ironblood, operating under his alias "Jade Rook". Whereas the other Ironblood members knew there was a primary member, they had no idea who it was until he revealed his true colours that day. Immediately after taking Duke Cayenne captive, Chancellor Giliath Osborne tasked his foremost Ironblood with the annexation of Crossbell. With the combined force of the Imperial Army of Erebonia (approximately 70%) and the Provincial Armies previously under command of the Noble Alliance, the combined powers of the Crossbell Expeditionary Force (クロスベル征討軍)Dengeki PlayStation, Issue 645. was enough to annex Crossbell without bloodshed. Rufus Albarea was then appointed the first Governor-General of Crossbell. Awakener On 15 August, S.1206, Rufus takes the trial to become the Awakener of El-Prado, the Golden Deus-Excellion, in Crossbell's Marshlands. For his Fifth Rivalry against Rean Schwarzer in Tuatha De Danann, Rufus wields the golden Holy Blade Ishnard (聖剣イシュナード), a weapon the founding fathers of the House of Albarea used to defeat Nosferatu. Jusis Albarea then reveals its silver counterpart, Holy Blade Elverts (聖剣エルヴァース) he had delivered to him by their butler, Arno. Crafts Gallery Rufus Albarea (Sen).png|Full-length Rufus Albarea Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Rufus Albarea - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Rufus Albarea - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-craft (CS2) Rufus Ship - Concept Art (Sen II).png|Concept art of Rufus' private airship Rufus Albarea - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Rufus Albarea (Sen III).png|Full-length Rufus Albarea - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Rufus Albarea - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Rufus Albarea - Blood and Iron & Children (Sen III).png|In "Blood and Iron & Children" Giliath Osborne & Rufus Albarea - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Rufus getting acquainted with Osborne Rufus Albarea - Fine-tuning Sketch (Sen III).png|Concept art Rufus Albarea - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Rufus Albarea - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Rufus Albarea - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot References Notes Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Four Great Houses Category:Noble Alliance Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Ironblood Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters